


Choler

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [231]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of levity. Gibbs attempts to smooth things over.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/19/1999 for the word [choler](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/19/choler).
> 
> choler  
> Irritation of the passions; anger; wrath.
> 
> Continuation of [Levity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8587588). I know, I know. It's not the dinner yet, but I wanted to get this posted for you guys. Dinner will come eventually. Internet is spotty here, but I think I can mostly keep the same schedule I usually do. It may be more erratic than normal, however.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Choler

Gibbs followed DiNozzo up to the bullpen. DiNozzo was practically brimming with choler. Gibbs knew he’d have to calm Tony down first before Tony would even consider coming over to Gibbs place.

“DiNozzo, My office.” Gibbs barked.

Tony glared at Gibbs. He knew Gibbs knew he didn’t want to be in an enclosed space with him right now.

“Now, DiNozzo.” Gibbs growled.

Tony grumbled, but followed Gibbs into the elevator. 

Gibbs immediately hit the emergency stop button to stop the elevator and turned to Tony. “It’s not what you think. Palmer and I well we care about you a lot.” Gibbs started trying to explain without explaining.

Tony glared back at Gibbs. “And I’m just supposed to take you at your word, Gibbs? I know what I saw.” 

“Look, Tony. I know it looks bad, but I promise Palmer and I will explain everything. Just come over tonight and we’ll explain, ok?” Gibbs wouldn’t call what he was doing begging, but there was definitely a plaintive note at the end. 

Tony looked him up and down trying to judge his sincerity. “Fine, but you better explain in full and don’t mention it again at the office.” Tony glared at Gibbs as he hit the start button again. He couldn’t deal with this anymore. Not if Gibbs wasn’t even willing to try and explain right now.

The elevator took them down to Abby’s level and Tony got off ostensibly to check on some tests Abby was running for them, but really he needed to get control of himself before he could deal with Gibbs again. He would have been fine if Gibbs hadn’t pressed the issue as the walk up the stairs had given him time to think and get his emotions under control so that no one would notice how bothered he was.

When Tony felt he had a modicum of control again he returned upstairs with what information he’d gotten from Abby. The tension in the bullpen was palpable for the rest of the day. Ziva and McGee didn’t know what was going on between Tony and Gibbs, but they knew something was wrong. Both of them had had their heads bitten off by both Tony and Gibbs when they attempted to get information, so they had shut up and put their heads down and pretended to work.

Fortunately, the case they were working on was pretty cut and dried, so they’d been able to leave at a reasonable hour the day before and come back in and finish gathering the information needed to arrest the suspect and leave at a reasonable hour again today since they hadn’t caught a new case.

Gibbs had put the suspect on ice and planned to leave him there overnight while he made dinner for Tony and Jimmy. They had enough evidence they didn’t need a confession though he still planned to get one. He just couldn’t afford to try while he was so distracted by a hurting Tony that was partially his fault even if the wounds weren’t visible to anyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
